


Dear Lord Boxman

by Pastel_Ink



Series: * insert cool series title here* [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Already finished, M/M, Sequel, Venomous POV mostly, chapters posted daily, death mention, minor fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Ink/pseuds/Pastel_Ink
Summary: I hope these letters reach you somehow, when I’m better, when I am ready to see you again. Let me begin my saying I’m





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Lord Boxman, 

I hope these letters reach you somehow, when I’m better, when I am ready to see you again. Let me begin my saying I’m

Venomous stopped writing and squeezed the pen making ink fall into his palm. “Ew..” He wiped it on his sweater then tossed it aside grabbing another.

Fink watched the crushed pen be added to the pile, “Hey that’s a new record you actually wrote before tossing out a pen!” She smiled, attempting to cheer him up but his attention was back to the paper. She huffed and looked out the space shuttle’s window, wasn’t long till they reached Earth. What would happen once they got her is what concerned her. 

Dear Lord Boxman, 

I hope these letters reach you somehow, when I’m better, when I am ready to see you again. Let me begin my saying I’m sorry for letting you down, for taking you for granted, for being selfish. 

Once I return to Earth I will work on making it up to you. If you allow me to do so.

L

Venomous gulped, how was he supposed to end this? He can’t say love, would friend work? 

Dear Lord Boxman, 

I hope these letters reach you somehow, when I’m better, when I am ready to see you again. Let me begin my saying I’m sorry for letting you down, for taking you for granted, for being selfish. 

Once I return to Earth I will work on making it up to you. If you allow me to do so.

L̶

Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶F̶r̶i̶

Venomous groaned, no that won’t work either they aren’t friends! He hit his head in frustration and reread the letter, this is stupid he can’t get better. He sniffled as he started to cry letting tears fall on the page.

Fink heard Venomous and wiped his tears and took the letter so it didn’t get more smudged. “I-It’ll be okay boss everything will work out!” She quickly looked down at the letter to see the last bit was a huge smudge from the tears. “Even if box-brain doesn’t take you back who needs him anyway! you are way better than him!”

Venomous looked up at Fink with stained cheeks of tears and runny eyeliner. “Fink..do you really believe that?” Fink looked away and sat down next to Venomous and patted his leg as she went quiet. 

The silence broke when the shuttle landed with a sound boom. The two pulled on the latch and crawled out from the top. “The plaza?” Venomous said aloud looking around, not much had changed other than it returning to its fresh state than when he tried to take over with TKO. 

He turned to see Boxmore, it was back to Boxmore and seemed to be back to its former glory. Fink noticed Venomous staring at Boxmore and groaned. “Crud…” Suddenly Venomous grabbed her shoulder and began putting on his battle armor they got from space. 

“C’mon! while we are already here..let's attack the plaza!” Venomous suggested as he snapped the arm cannon on. Fink snickered as she slipped on hers as well. 

The attack began smoothly, until when he flew up in the air he looked over at Boxmore. For a moment he saw Boxman, he was in his office and he turned to Venomous. Their eyes met for a moment both appeared in awe until in an instant Boxman looked away and put blinds over the window. “Wait NO!” Venomous weakly called out until he was kicked in the jaw and shot back. 

Endi’s fiery kick left a mark on him and he watched Fink be blown back as well, luckily he caught her before she landed face first in the shuttle. The two quickly returned to the shuttle and took off. 

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Venomous began while Fink took off her visor that was cracked. 

“Would've been if-...yeah I guess..boss i’m hungry.” Fink pouted as she laid back, 

Venomous grinned, “not to worry Fink I collected a lot of technos rom that planet before leaving..well their version of it..” He stopped at a hotel and Fink raised an eyebrow. “I-It’s temporary Fink until I can get a new lair built.” 

The two went inside the nice hotel that had waterfalls greeted at the beginning and full of dinner halls. “See? not so bad!” Venomous approach the front desk and handed them a handful of other worldly technos. 

The receptionist rung them up then hummed, “Yeah this isn’t enough..”

Venomous choked, “NOT ENOUGH?!”

The receptionist sighed and laughed a bit at his reaction. “I don’t know if you heard but this currency is from another planet and it got invaded a bit ago so value of it plumpted, basically inflation.”

Venomous and Fink stared at each other nervously for a moment before Venomous took the technos back. “O-Oh well thanks!” him and Fink left and Venomous parked at a motel next. 

Fink huffed at the awful exterior, Venomous nervously chuckled. “I know its a bit...dirty but its all I can afford for now.” Fink huffed and got out of the shuttle, Venomous as well and thankfully the amount was accepted and the two made it to their room. 

Venomous plopped down on the bed while he watched Fink inspect the room. “Um boss? your bed..” 

Venomous got up and stared at the bed then saw bugs crawling from underneath the sheets. “Seriously?” He got up and a second later it was ashes as Fink shot it with her cannon. 

“There!” Fink then checked her own bed and smiled, “no bugs here!” Venomous was relieved at least Fink wouldnt have that problem. He then laid on the floor until he noticed Fink standing on top of him. “You can..sleep with me boss..” She asked shyly as she looked away from Venomous.

He stood up and hugged Fink, “That sounds nice Fink..” The two laid in the remaining bed and Fink curled up next to Venomous’s side as he kept an arm around her. “Thanks Fink..”

Fink laughed, “I wasn’t gonna let you sleep on the floor boss-“

“No I mean sure but I mean for staying around..” Venomous rubbed Fink’s hair as he spoke, “Even after everything, after lying, after being a bad boss..I don’t deserve a minion like you..” Venomous pulled Fink into a tight hug.

“But here we are..” Fink turned around and put her paws on his cheeks. “You’re stuck with me forever! The best minion ever!”

“I can live with that..” Venomous snickered “Especially with a minion this adorable!” he began to coo then put his lips on Fink’s cheek then blew making noises. 

Fink laughed and struggled in his hold, “Nooooo I am not a baby boss!!!” She laughed harder, “It tickles!!!” 

Venomous laughed and stopped then laid her back down in bed and sighs, he looks down at Fink who is giving him a smile. He smiles back and Fink finally turns away to sleep. Venomous stared at the air conditioner then at the poorly cleaned curtains that barely covered the large window. 

Zoned out, the noises of the loud air conditioner, the roaring vehicles, the show on the television all blending together as Venomous began to lose his touch on reality. 

He felt like he was floating as he ventured in his mind, memories flashed before him. Venomous watched himself as laserblast and holding Carol tightly. Watched the two talk and laugh, cry and sleep. 

Particularly when he saw Carol and KO when he told them the truth, the pain on her face. The sense of betrayal, KO’s horror to see who his father is. While he is back on earth he should make things right. 

“I gotta go see Sparks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Venomous is hard ówò anyways Happy Halloween everyone!!!

Dear Lord Boxman, 

Starting today I will begin making amends, starting with Spa- Carol. She is the first one out of many I hurt with my immaturity. Also she lives close to the market and maybe they accept this kind of techno.

Venomous put the pen down, he will finish this later. It was the crack of dawn and Fink was still asleep she wasn’t woken up until noon unless told to, it was perfect. 

Leaving the motel he and getting in the shuttle he flew to Carol’s it was embarrassing to get around on a shuttle. Venomous struggled on the handle and couldn’t steer. 

Seeing her home, he waited midair while KO left for school. As soon as he left he landed with a loud bang. Immediately he opened the latch and laid across the opening. When he got out he saw Carol and Mr Gar staring at the window in awe. 

Venomous coughed then grinned waving at the two, Mr Gar left while Carol opened the door looking angry. “Venomous? if you are here for KO you just missed him.” as she began to close the door Venomous jumped down and ran over shoving his foot in the door.

Venomous winced in pain and breathed heavily, “N-No! I am here for you!” He panicked when he realized that sounded a bit weird speaking of their history. “I am here to talk to you..I..didn’t do a good job explaining last time we met..I was being stupid just..give me a chance Sparks- I mean Carol!..” Venomous sighed. 

Carol turned to Mr Gar who just shrugged, she held the door open and rolled her eyes. “Okay okay come in..” Venomous eyed the coffee in her hand, he hasn’t had that in so long. “Want a coffee Venomous?” Carol asked with a groan until she was interrupted.

“HE ISN'T HAVING MY COFFEE!!!” Mr Gar rushed over protectively hugging the coffee machine. “It's a family special brew!” Carol laughed and shrugged. “Eh sorrey Mr Gar kinda decides on the coffee business.” 

Venomous sighed then smiled to seem unbothered, “No I get it..I guess..” He said with gritted teeth then 

Carol sat at the table in the kitchen and patted the chair on the other side. “Sit so you can talk.”

Venomous obliged and put his hands together, “I’m sorrey..for using KO that way, for manipulating him to hurt everyone, for..”

“Destroying the plaza?” Mr Gar added raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Why would I be sorrey about that?” Instantly the two glared daggers at Venomous who just leaned back and put his hands up. “KIDDING!! eh of course I’m sorry for that as well.” Mr Gar huffed. 

“Venomous this is umm considerate but I don’t know.” Carol admitted as she stared at her mug. 

“I haven't finished.” Venomous assured, “I'm sorrey for leaving the team, for faking my death, for abandoning you Carol especially when you had a kid on the way. I wish I could take it back and be a good partner, a good father, but..I can’t I only want you to know that.” 

Carol pursed her lips, she looked deep in thought, “Venomous I believe you are sorrey but I don’t understand, why now?”

Venomous tapped on the table and glanced out the window to look at the shuttle. “Well me and Fink were out of..town for awhile we just got back and I wanted to make amends starting with who I hurt first.” 

Carol looked out the window and snickered, “So that is what is up with the new shuttle..look Venomous you can’t get better by just apologizing..” She put a hand on his, “Boxman..I saw him a few months back.. rough patch he was in..you really hurt him.” 

Venomous blushed and pulled back, “I know that! He is on the list..just last..” Carol tilted her head in confusion. 

“Last?..why?”

“Because I’m scared! I was scared to come here but Boxman he..he is who I am in love with the thought of him slamming the door in my face just..” He began to shiver then quickly shook his head, “I’m not crying not here this..this isn't meant so I get pity. 

Carol frowned, “I think making amends with everyone is a great idea Venomous..I wish you luck.” She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, “Just know I am able to consider forgiveness now..but you have a lot of people to apologize to still, one of them being your son.”

Venomous nodded and stood up “Thanks Carol I should be leaving-“ he turned to the door when he felt arms around him. 

He heard Mr Gar verbally gasp, Venomous turned to see Carol hugging him. “Take care Laser..” 

Venomous began to tear up and hugged her back. “Same to you Sparks..” 

They let go and looked at each other giving each a small smile before Venomous waved and left their house. 

Back in the shuttle Venomous laid back, that was so draining. He felt warm inside though, it felt nice to know Carol cared. Clenching his fist he grinned, he could do this, he can fix this! His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a message from Fink.

“Where did you go the idiots over here made me leave!” Venomous read aloud then got back to the motel as fast as he could and picked up Fink. “Already?!” Fink nodded and crossed her arms. 

“That was all I had..” He heard his stomach growl as he held onto it and winced in pain. “I completely forgot about food..” 

“I got an idea.” Venomous tapped away on his phone and waited for several minutes to hear nothing. “Huh? Billiam always answered?” He tried again, still no answer. “I’ll just have to see him directly.” 

The two made their way to Billiam’s boat mansion only to see an empty dock. “Did he go on vacation-“ Suddenly he heard something crack under his feet and he jumped back. “Oh cob..”

It was some shrine, framed photos of him and gold ontop of flowers. One picture cracked from Venomous who awkwardly stepped back further. “HE DIED?” He kneeled down to inspect it better, “How did I miss this, shouldn’t this had been a big deal?” 

Fink sat with Venomous picking up the cracked picture. “We were off of Earth for awhile boss..” Venomous sighed and blankly stared at the shrine until he heard shuffling. He looked over to see Fink grabbing a bar of gold.

“FINK!”

She huffed, “What? he isn't gonna need it boss, besides.. we’re hungry.” With a struggle she lifted it off the ground to hear a loud blair from one of the photos. “Crud..” 

Venomous growled and face palmed, “Well let’s finish what you started.” He began taking gold bars as well while Fink held onto the one when they turned around they were surrounded by Billiam’s old silver minions. “Fi-“ He turned to see Fink was gone, he gulped and began to back up as the minions marched closer. 

Suddenly one of the minions collapsed and he looked up to see Fink with an arm cannon. “Boss! catch!” She threw his arm cannon, he dropped the gold and caught it mid air and shot another minion. The two recklessly shot the army until they were all down.

“Phew..good save Fink..” Venomous grabbed the gold and hopped in the shuttle. The two stopped at a restaurant and got dinner, Venomous’s phone rang again. “What now?” He answered it while chewing on a meatball. “Ven- mmf mous speaking..”

“Welcome back Professor.” 

Venomous spat out the chewed up meat, Fink cringed at the spat out food and brought her chicken tenders closer to her. “COSMA?” He coughed and wiped his mouth, “What do you want?” 

“Get off the phone Venomous.”

He blinked confused then hung up, “That was wei- OH!” Venomous looked up to see a grinning Cosma. 

“Nice to see you back in town, everyone was alarmed of your little heist.”

Venomous began to sweat, it just happened less than an hour ago how did other villians already know? “Oh uhh yep that was me…” 

Cosma laughed and sat down at the edge of the booth, “Look now that your back I assume you want to continue the villian business, yes?”

Venomous rubbed the back of his neck, “Well I am kinda taking a break from all of that as of right now I did just get back..” 

Cosma tilted her head and snickered, “Really? then why did you take Billiam’s gold?”

Venomous blushed, “Me and Fink don’t have a lot of money we meant to contact him for a deal but came across his grave and saw an opportunity.” 

Cosma bursted out in laughter, “OH! You didn’t hear the news that was ages ago! Yeah I ate him a while back haha unknowingly..mostly!”

“Wait what-“ Venomous was about to ask in fear.

Cosma spoke louder, “ANYWAYS you need help huh?” She began walking outside. Fink and Venomous looked at eachother then followed her to see Cosma leaning against the shuttle. “This is a beautiful shuttle from X2-9? so you two are the ones who invaded that planet.. this baby would be perfect for my collection.” 

Venomous grinned, “Really? How much are you offering?” Fink then pulled on his coat.

“Boss how are we supposed to get around if she buys that?” Fink asked crossing her arms.

Cosma giggled and knelt down to Fink booping her nose, “Don’t fret Venomous’s henchmen I can take care of that..” She dug in her pocket and threw Venomous a set of keys. “For you, that baby over there.” She pointed at the convertible that was parked across from them.

Fink growled and covered her nose then Venomous raised a brow. “This is nice but I am not selling my shuttle for just a car.”

Cosma sighed and rolled her eyes, “Worth a try..here are the technos..” She tapped on her watch to wire the technos. 

Venomous looked down at his own and saw the confirmed technos as Cosma opened the shuttle. “Well if you ever wanna start the villian business again you know where to find me Professor!” She hopped in and with ease blasted off in the shuttle. 

Dear Lord Boxman, 

Starting today I will begin making amends, starting with Spa- Carol. She is the first one out of many I hurt with my immaturity. Also she lives close to the market and maybe they accept this kind of techno. 

She actually forgave me, I think. Either way things are working out I am surprised I feel so undeserving of it? Fink came across a load of technos, and gold! Still you remain on my mind Boxman I promise I will see you if you allow me to. I will become better to someone, you can see a chance in loving again. 

Sincerely, Professor Venomous


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly liked writing this chapter we deserved more Venomous and KO bonding

Dear Lord Boxman, 

I’m writing this as I park in front of the bodega, today I’m going to see KO I have to speak to him about everything. Also, last time I saw him I was destroying the plaza so I doubt my rep is very good. 

I only hope he forgives a screw-up like me.

Venomous stuffed the letter in the glove compartment then left the car with Fink close behind. “I hope this works.” 

DING!

“Welcome to Gars- PROFESSOR VENOMOUS!” Enid was already charging her kick when Venomous put his hands up. 

“I-I can explain! I’m not here to attack I just want to talk to KO!” 

Enid rolled her eyes and left the counter and went to the back. Venomous stood awkwardly then leaned down to Fink. “Alright go pick out something Fink this will only be a minute.” He whispered to Fink. 

KO comes out and looks nervous, “Oh umm hi Venomous..” He said weakly and waved as he cautiously got closer. 

Venomous smiled, “Hi KO! look we have a lot to talk about I would prefer it to not do it here..”

KO tilted his head, then Rad spoke up, “You won’t dare take KO to Boxmor-“ quickly Enid put a hand over his mouth. Enid whispered to him then she removed her hand. “Haha oh yeah they broke up, that’s rough buddy.”

Venomous huffed trying his hardest not to lash out, “No no, look we can take a drive.” 

Enid hummed, “What you got a new lair now or something?” 

Venomous face palmed, “I...that doesn’t matter KO it'll just be a drive around town then I’ll drop you back off, I don’t have any weapons or Shadowy..for real this time..cause you punched him out of me.”

KO winced at the memory then sighed, “Okay Venomous I’ll do it but I gotta wait till after work.”

Venomous sighed then saw Fink in the corner of his eye and pointed to her. “Fink can do it! She is a great worker!” He proposed. 

Enid and Rad were about to disagree until KO pulled them aside whispering amongst each other. Venomous only heard Enid, “Fine KO but your cleaning any mess she makes.”

Rad and Enid approached Fink with a grin, “Ready to be KO for the day?” 

Fink spat out her soda, “TO BE WHAT?” She then saw Venomous and KO leaving the store and she growled. “Sure, whatever.”

Venomous held the door for KO and got in from the other side. “I spoke to your mother, I think she hates me less.”

“Oh I know.”

Venomous looked over at KO, “did she say anything?”

KO tapped his chin, “Well she said before you were a stinky butt but now your a butt not stinky.” 

Venomous gritted his teeth, “She did huh?” He began diving out the plaza. 

“Yeah..it's why I decided to do this because if you apologized to mom maybe you really are turning a new leaf.” KO explained with a warm smile, Venomous fixated on the fang. Just like himself, it was cute but worrisome, if KO was too much like him it’d ruin the kid.

“Thanks KO and I’m sorrey for oh cob so much.. I taunted you for so long it's all I did! Even as Shadowy even if I didn’t know I have to take responsibility for that as well.”

KO remained quiet, he kept his eyes on Venomous as he spoke kicking his feet. 

“I should’ve been there I wish I raised you but heh..you are such a good kid KO your mom did so well..” He sighed, “You are still so kind..even after everything I did.” He took a turn and stopped at a light. 

“So Venomous..where are we going?” KO asked staring out the window now.

Venomous coughed nervously, “Well..you see I don’t..have a house..and I just got this car a few days ago.” KO gasped and grabbed his sleeve.

“So you live..in your car?” 

Venomous jolted and started the car again, “T-Temporarily!!! I actually have enough for a place to stay but..” Venomous’s expression darkened. “I have had a hard time getting up to do what it takes, I feel like I deserve these conditions I don’t deserve these technos or this car or anything!” 

KO frowned, “But isn’t Fink here too?” 

“Yeah...I have been going through the process or putting her elsewhere.. she shouldn’t be around while I’m like this.”

He felt a jerk which made him hit the brakes, “KO-“

KO glared at him and pulled him closer, “Why would you do that?” KO shouted, Venomous noticed he was tearing up. “Fink loves you!”

“I’m doing what is best for her!” Venomous argued until KO gripped his coat tighter.

“NO YOUR NOT!” KO yelled louder, he sighed then let go of Venomous. “You are doing what is easy for you, do you really think throwing Fink in someone else’s care is best for her?”

Venomous began to tear up and he let go of the steering wheel and slouched a bit, “No…” 

KO scooted closer to Venomous, “You know what would be best for you?”

Venomous turned to KO and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

KO put his hand on Venomous’s heart, “Loving yourself! Doing things for YOU!” 

Venomous covered his face and groaned, “Why would I do that KO? I am the worst.. I hurt everyone, the last thing I should do is do good for myself.” 

KO pressed his hand harder against Venomous, “Not for you..you are doing good so you can be better for those people then maybe your future self will thank you for taking care of em!” he smiled then Venomous smiled back as tears stained his cheeks. 

“There is no way someone as good as you is my kid..”

KO huffed, “No, there is a way.. because I am!” the hero hugged Venomous, “The first step is to not say things like that.” KO then pulled down the car mirror and turned Venomous towards it. “That’s you right there! talk to him!”

Venomous frowned, “KO this feels ridiculous..” 

KO laughed, “Venomous there is nothing ridiculous about learning about yourself and loving yourself..just give it a try.”

He sighed and stared at his reflection, “H-Hi…” He blushed then looked away. “What am I even suppose to say KO this is stupid.”

KO kept a small smile, “You already said hi you can’t leave him hanging.” 

Venomous glanced at his reflection again and exhaled air out his nose. “Can’t believe I gotta talk to you I’m so pathetic, you are such a screw up you can’t even talk to you right!” Venomous grabbed the mirror and got closer to it. “You poor excuse of a living being SAY SOMETHING!” He began to shake the mirror, “All of this in hopes HE takes you back, you know he won’t.. Boxman has better things to do then deal with you.”

“OOKAY!” KO watched in horror and pulled Venomous back and quickly shut the mirror. “Heh so that wasn’t what I expected..Venomous what is this about?” 

Venomous bit his lip, “I..miss Boxman a lot..he is the reason I am back on Earth I thought..if I made amends with everyone I could maybe talk to Boxman again.” He opened the glove compartment and handed KO the unfinished letter along with the folded up ones. 

“Since my arrival here I’ve been writing these for him..to give myself motivation for all of this..” KO flipped through the letters as Venomous explained himself. 

“Is this all of them?” KO asked setting the letters in his lap. 

“Yeah heh I haven’t been here for long.”

KO shook his head, “It's not that it's just, why haven’t you sent any?”

Venomous blushed, “I've been too scared to, I don’t feel ready.” Venomous admitted for rubbing the back of his neck.

KO gave Venomous the letters, “You gotta do this for you too! You can’t know how Boxman will react but you can know how he will..” KO pointed to the mirror, “You got to apologize to him too that was some pretty nasty stuff you just said.”

Venomous rolled his eyes and pulled down the mirror, he could only focused on his running eyeliner, his eye bags, the growing stubble. “I really made a mess, huh?“

KO frowned, “Ven-“

“I did this to you..to..me..I’m sorrey.” Venomous touched the mirror gently. “Out of everyone I gotta work on myself the most..I can’t allow myself to hurt me like this.” Venomous smiled at his reflection then turned to see KO with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

“Are you serious Venomous? are you gonna work on yourself, get a house, maybe send these?” KO asked excitedly as he grabbed the letters. Venomous looked down at them and held the letters.

“Yeah..I am.. for me!” Venomous was pulled in a tight hug. 

“That’s good dad.”

Venomous gasped and hugged back, “Thanks KO you saved me...exactly what I'd expect from the next greatest hero.”

KO blushed and laughed, “Oh it was nothi-“ He watched Venomous pull down the other car mirror. 

“Sounds like you need to be honest with yourself too KO.” Venomous teased then snickered.

KO laughed then stood up to see himself in the mirror then grinned. “Yeah I am pretty great.”

Venomous then began to drive again, “Let me take you back to work kiddo.”

The two came back to the bodega as a complete mess, Rad and Enid glared at KO then softened when they saw KO’s arm around Venomous. “Bye bye dad!” 

Venomous saw Fink kicking the mop, she glanced at him then quickly began walking away. “W-Wait Fink!” He ran and put a hand on her shoulder which made her stop. “I’m sorrey things have been so hard.. but what do ya say? wanna go house hunting with me? then we can get things to decorate your room?” 

Fink gasped and jumped on Venomous, hugging him. “YES YES!!!” 

Venomous sighed happily, “I love you Fink…”

Fink sniffled, “I..I..love you too Boss.”

“C’mon let's go look at apartments before it gets late.” Venomous picked up Fink and began to leave when he turned to KO quickly and smiled at him waving. 

KO excitedly waved back until the two left.

Dear Lord Boxman, 

I’m writing this as I park in front of the bodega, today I’m going to see KO I have to speak to him about everything. Also, last time I saw him I was destroying the plaza so I doubt my rep is very good. 

I only hope he forgives a screw-up like me.

He forgave me! I am doing really well so far! I got an apartment with Fink we move in next week and I got each other some new clothes and a new videos game system! I hope these letters reach you Boxman I want you to see how much better I have gotten!

Sincerely, Professor Venomous.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t have chosen a worse day to visit the plaza. Once he parked and left the car he almost got hit by debris. 

“AHAHA!!! TODAY IS THE DAY WE WIN LAKEWOOD LOSERS!” Darrell shouted as he shot a laser at Rad. Venomous contemplated helping KO, no he shouldn’t get involved. 

Opening the door he halted at the sound of a gasp.

“Professor Venomous?” Venomous looked up to see Raymond staring at him. He gave him a nervous smile. 

“Wha!- PROFESSOR VENOMOUS!” Shannon shouted pointing a finger at him, Venomous then began to wave at the two.

Darrell stopped and looked around, “Why is everyone saying Professor Venomous?” He turned and saw him at the car. “OH! HI PROFESSOR VENOMOUS.” Darrell waves until Shannon hit him in the head.

“Shut up glass brain that’s THE Professor Venomous...y'know..” Shannon explained until Darrell gasped and all three launched over to him with glares.

“You got a LOT of nerve being here!” Darrell spat out.

“What? you were just waving to me a second ago?” Venomous questioned

“THAT DIDN'T COUNT!” Darrell whined.

“Anyways he is right..” Shannon crossed her arms, “After hurting dad you have no right being here!” 

Venomous gulped, “I-I’m not even on Boxmore property I just wanted to grab lunch from the bodega!” 

Raymond gasped, “You hurt father’s heart and now associate with his enemies SUCH BETRAYAL!” Raymond leaned back dramatically. 

Venomous sighed, “I’m not on ANY SIDE I am just hungry.” 

Shannon shrugged “Yeah well we dont care so to make him proud we are gonna kick your butt!” She released her saws and began swinging at Venomous.

He jumped back, barely missing her saws. “W-Wait!!!” He ducked as Shannon cut through a car. 

Darrell jumped up and blasted a laser at Venomous who rolled away from the blast. “Ughhh…” Then Raymond stepped in front of him.

“It's my time to shine now…” As his beam charged Venomous covered himself.

“I'M SORREY!!!” Venomous cried out causing all three to pause.

“Explain…” Raymond crossed his arms, “Yeah explain!” Darrell shouted as he stood next to Raymond. Shannon silently joined the group. 

“I-I’ve been trying to better myself for Boxman..and make an apology and talk to him..” Venomous explained shakily, “And..I think you three could help me!” 

All three looked at eachother, They huddled and whispered until Shannon turned around and held out her hand. “Fine! only for dad!” Venomous grinned and took her hand. 

“Yeah!” Venomous got up and then laughed nervously, “Uhh I wouldn’t suppose you’d be up to talk would you?” He asked. 

Raymond smirked, “Of course we will but I am choosing the place!” The bots looked at each other mischievously. 

The group went to Boxmore before Venomous paused, “Wait! wait! isn't Boxman here?” The three laughed.

“Daddy left the company a week ago! Ernesto owns it now!” Darrell explained as he opened the doors. Now Venomous was glad he didn’t send his letters yet. 

“C’mon!” Darrell called out as he went in. They all walked down the halls, it brought a guilt anxious feeling in Venomous. Like he wasn’t allowed in here, maybe he should call this off. 

“So has Boxman mentioned me..ever?” Venomous asked, the bots looked at eachother then grinned.

“Nope!” Raymond said, “uhh I doubt he even knows your in town!”

“Yeah!” Shannon leaned close to Venomous, “I saw him on the phone with someone since you left..A GIRL!” She shouted the last bit.

Venomous winced, did Boxman really find someone else. He never thought about that how stupid of him. “Oh..heh is that so? I don’t know if me seeing him is still worth it if he has moved on.” 

Darrell extended his arm and grabbed Venomous, “Now wait a minute! You only wanted to get along with Boxman again to smooch him again?” All three gasped, Venomous jolted. 

Raymond clenched his own chest, “FOR SHAME!” 

Venomous panicked, “N-No that’s not what I meant! you’re right that was stupid I still want your help!”

All three paused and grinned, “Poifect..” The three stopped at a door and pressed a button. 

“Right this way..Professor.” Shannon pointed at the door, Venomous walked in then looked back to see the door shutting behind him. 

“Huh?” The room was dark, Venomous hesitantly walked forward until he felt a sharp pain in the back pushing him on the ground. “DARRELL, SHANNON, RAYMOND?! WHAT IS THIS?”

The room filled with shrieking laughter when a screen lit up revealing the bots in a separate room. 

“LIKE WE WOULD HELP YOU!!” Darrell shouted in the mic making Venomous wince at the volume. 

Raymond smacked him, “YOU HAVE NO MANNERS FOR THE MIC!” He held the mic and leaned against the control panel. “This is payback!” He then laughed as he slammed a button.

Venomous felt the ground below him move forward, he gasped and sat up but groaned at the growing pain. “Why you- AH!” He fell on a platform slamming face first. He could feel his nose bleeding, he only got a breath before the sound of a lever was heard and he was hit in the head. 

Opening his eyes he felt extremely hot, he was sweating. Why was he sweating it's winter? He blinked then saw right in front of him was a pool of lava. In a panic he struggled against the ropes. Only his legs were tied but he couldn’t reach the knot when he was upside down. 

“Like it?” Darrell cooed as he appeared on screen, “As your final punishment you’ll be in this pool of lava!!” All three laughed until Venomous growled

“ENOUGH!” Venomous shouted, “I don’t deserve this..” 

The bots looked insulted, “You hurt dad.” Shannon spat. “Broke his heart.” Raymond added, “YOUR THE REASON HE LEFT US IN THAT BOX!” Darrell shouted hitting the screen. The other two nodded in agreement. 

Venomous sighed, “I know I screwed up, I did a lot of hurtful things but I have gotten better I’m not bad anymore! I understand if you’re mad you have every right to be..” He teared up and coughed, “but GIVE ME A CHANCE!” Venomous cried out then he felt something slip out his jacket. 

He gasped and reached out, “NO MY LETTERS..” The bots laughed and pointed at him tauntingly. 

“You can join em Professor!” All three slammed on the button, Venomous began falling in fast speeds he grabbed the letters and held them tight as he felt the heat increase. 

“I AM JETHRO!” 

The bots stopped laughing to see Jethro trying to climb into the lava. “JETHRO NO!” Shannon cried, “STOP HIM!” Raymomd yelled. Darrell hit a button that closed the door to the lava.

“OOF!” Venomous smacked right on the door and gasped when he looked down to see he was still here. He looked over to see Jethro rolling towards him. 

Darrell left the room and walked toward the lava pool and frowned. Venomous was crying but staring in awe at Jethro. “Please…” Venomous coughed and held out the letters. “Give these to Boxman..you know where he is..I just want him to know how sorrey I am.” 

Darrell grabbed the letters and groaned, without a word he picked up Jethro and left Venomous to himself. After several minutes Venomous saw all three looking ashamed. “Wha?”

“We’re sorrey okay!” Shannon held out a hand to him. “For real this time…” Venomous took it and sniffed wiping the blood off his nose. 

“We been big jerks, we wanted to take our anger out on you.” Darrell admitted while Shannon and Raymond nodded. 

Raymond rubbed the back of his head, “We read your letters and have Ernesto mailing them now..maybe Boxdad will take you back after all!”

Venomous tilted his head, “I thought he found someone else?”

All three looked at eachother and nervously laughed. “We just said that to upset you!” Shannon shrugged. “He actually misses you..when he saw you attacking the plaza a few weeks back we overheard him crying about it.” 

All three bowed at Venomous, “WE ARE SORREY FOR LYING!” 

Venomous grinned, “Its fine, I kinda should’ve expected it..no matter how Boxman takes it I will never hurt him again and do my best.” All three hugged Venomous.

“You were my favorite step-father! heh and only!” 

“Yeah! you were the best!” 

Shannon smiled at Darrell and Raymond as they spoke then looked up at Venomous. “Yeah you were pretty cool I hope we see you again Professor Venomous.”

Venomous hugged them back and bid his goodbyes as he left.

Returning home he viewed his apartment door it, it was refreshing to have a place to call home. Opening his door he sighed in relief to see Fink watching TV. He tried to make it as similar to his old lair as he could despite the limited space. “I’m home!”

Fink sat up and ran over to him, “BOSS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!”

Venomous reached to feel his own bruised eye and nose. “Heh Boxman’s bots didn’t take the apology well at first.”

“You said you were getting lunch?” Fink questioned.

“Yeah plans changed but.” 

Venomous put a shopping bag he was holding on the counter. “I figured we’d just MAKE lunch today how does grilled cheese sound!” Fink giggled and jumped on the counter as she went through the bag.

“Hm?” She pulled out eggs, milk, sugar, chocolate frosting, and flour. “This isn’t how you make grilled cheese?” 

Venomous pulled out the bread and cheese, “This is though! that other stuff is for something else I'm making now help me with these sandwiches!”

“Yes boss!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s it! last chapter plus an epilogue cause I rlly wanted this to just be 5 chapters uwu!!! I hope you all enjoyed this! I don’t have any writing plans right now but maybe soon I’ll do some oneshots or smth?

DING!

“Hey boss it's done!” Fink called out, while sitting on the kitchen counter.

Venomous jumped out of his seat and set his glasses aside. Slipping on the oven mitts he pulls out the cake, “Just gotta let it cool! great timing Fink!” 

Fink got off the counter and walked to the TV, “yep! let’s watch something Boss..” When she didn’t hear Venomous follow she stopped. “Boss?”

Venomous snapped out his thoughts and dismissively waved his hand. “Yeah I am just gonna..watch it..” Fink rolled her eyes and went to the couch. 

This is it Venomous, you actually went through the idea of making cake. After it cooled and we decorated it, it was time. He remained still for ten minutes as the cake settled. “I think its cool now!” 

Taking out the frosting her began lathering the cake making sure he got every crevice. After it was layered twice in frosting he took out the tube of frosting. “O-Okay gently…” He squeezed out the frosting sloppily spelling out ‘I’m sorry’ .

“Its missing something…” He drew a large heart above the message and blew a kiss to the cake. “Poifect!”

Fink walked over see the cake to see the frosting melting. “Uhh Boss the fros-“

Venomous turned to her with a heavy frown, “I..I know..” He sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. “This feels..like a bad idea.”

Fink held onto Venomous, “It’ll be okay boss, besides you can’t go back now you wanna give Boxman a fresh cake!” Venomous groaned, she was right. 

“Yeah..alright I better head out while it's still light out, the bots sent me his address last night.” He glanced at his phone then picked up the cake. “I’ll be back Fink!” He waved to her then left he set the cake in the front seat and began driving when from the corner of his eye he saw it lean. 

“OH COB!” 

Venomous stopped and grabbed the cake, “hmmm…” He dug through the back of his car to find an old box. “There this box should help!...” Looking at the box he was only reminded of Boxman. “I can’t let a BOX distract me!” He groaned and packaged the cake and strapped it to the seat. 

Quickly he found himself in heavy traffic, “What? I left early to avoid this crap!” His phone buzzed, he picked it up to see a warning of a severe snowstorm. “Whatever that isn’t stopping me.” Tossing his phone aside he impatiently tapped on the steering wheel when he found a slim opening. 

“Heh…” He grinned and in one quick motion swerved his car into the lane and drove in between cars to get ahead. “Still got it-“ Sirens blared behind him. 

“Poop…” He didn’t have time to pull over it was already sunset. If he didn’t hurry up he was sure Boxman would be in bed. Slamming on the gas he sped ahead recklessly turning in between cars and getting in illegal lanes. 

The cops were still on him, He found an opening in the woods and spun his steering wheel right into the group of trees. “Wha- FUCK!” The car sped down hill, Venomous grabbed the cake and held it close to him cowering to face his fate.

BOOM!

Venomous opened his eyes and groaned, firstly noticing no more sirens. That was a relief, then he looked ahead to see himself in a ditch. “Great..” Looking down the box was damaged, “Oh no is the cake okay?” He ripped open the box to see the cake was in good shape. 

Leaving the car he rubbed his head, another migraine coming on. Sometimes it scared him in fear Shadowy took over but this felt different than those. It was his only sense of relief, that Shadowy was no more.

“I’ll have to walk the rest of the way that’s f-fine…” He felt a shiver and reached into his wrecked car and took the scarf in the back. Venomous climbed up the ditch and began his walk. After an hour he felt something on him, looking up he watched heavy snow began to fall.

“The first snow of the season.. it's gonna really suck if I just get a door slam it's so cold..” Venomous joked, laughing to himself it was dark but he managed to see from the help of the moonlight. 

Then there it was, the cabin, the current of Lord Boxman. When he stood before it his legs shook, he broke out in a sweat, what was he even gonna say? What if he walks in on something he doesn’t want to see? 

“No I am already here!..gotta try..” He closed his eyes to visualize himself talking to his reflection like KO showed him. “I..” He sighed then smiled at himself, “I can do this!” 

Opening his eyes he approached the door and knocked quickly hiding the cake behind him. It took a few minutes, Venomous debated if Boxman went to bed. Or if he came at a bad time, maybe Boxman was ignoring him.

His thoughts left him when he heard the door open, Boxman and Venomous stared at each other in silence for a second. Venomous broke in a nervous sweat and held the cake out in front of him, hiding his face. “im sorrey.”

Boxman jumped then grinned and shook his head, “Here we go again.” 

Venomous lowered the cake and raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Boxman turned and held the door open, “Come in.” 

Venomous grinned and rushed in immediately welcoming the warmth. He couldn’t help but visualize holding Boxman as they sat at the fireplace. He blushed then looked at Boxman, he truly looked so calm. 

“N...uhh Nice..sweater..” He weakly began, Venomous wanted to disappear he didn’t plan this at all.

“You haven’t seen me in over a year and you..compliment my sweater?” Boxman questioned tugging his own shirt then looked at Venomous a bit disappointed. 

Venomous sighed and set the cake down, “I didn’t really plan this out as well as I thought I did..look Boxman I’m so sorrey..for choosing power over you, for taking you for grant-“

“You said that in your letters already.” Boxman interrupted making Venomous visibly nervous. “Tell me something I haven’t read.”

Venomous thought about it, what has he not said yet? He said everything he wanted to say to him, except.

“I love you.” He then froze up, shit he didn’t mean to say that out loud?! 

Boxman chuckled, “Well that is something you didn’t mention..” Venomous blushed and looked away. “C’mon don’t be like that!” Boxman reassured, “You want a coffee?”

Venomous looked at him again and nodded, “Please..” 

Boxman went to the kitchen which Venomous followed and took a seat. “So..you read my letters?” Venomous began with a small smile. 

“Of course I did, I’m surprised you convinced the bots to send em it's hard to find em together now days.” He poured into two mugs and sat down sliding one to Venomous as he took a sip.

“Heh.. it only took taking some bruises and almost falling to my death.” Venomous causally joked, Boxman spat out his coffee. “O-Oh I didn’t realize you-“

Boxman tilted his head, “Realize I?”

Venomous rubbed circles on the mug, “Would care..” 

Boxman frowned and put his hands on the table, “Of course I care Venomous, I don’t hate you! I..still love you, you hurt me and did some stupid things so I’m more vigilant now but I think you have changed.” Boxman then glared, “Now can you explain why seeing my kids beat you up?”

Venomous stared in awe for a moment then laughed, “I would love to explain later…” He paused looking at Boxman’s hands and hesitantly reached out and lightly laid his on top. “If you’d give me the time..” Boxman didn’t move his hand.

“Yeah..I would like that.” 

————— EPILOGUE ——————

“DON'T LOOK VEN!!” Boxman shouted as he ran behind the closet door. Venomous covered his eyes and ran out of his room.

“I'M NOT LOOKING!” Venomous shouted back as he ran into the living room of his apartment. Once he left the bedroom he uncovered his eyes. 

He saw Fink and the boxmore bots sitting on the couch. They turned to Venomous and wave, “Hey boss!!” Fink called out first.

Venomous grinned, “Hey Fink! you know the ceremony is soon.” He whispered then Fink jumped up. 

“Oh yeah let me get dressed!” She ran to her bedroom, the bots were already dressed.

“So step-dad..” Shannon cooed as she turned around, “Who’s the guy?” She teased.

“I thought he was marrying daddy-“ He felt a hit on the head and whined.

“DUH glass brain I was joking!” She growled as the two bickered. 

Raymond laughed then turned to Venomous, “You’re not getting married in that are you?”

Venomous looked down to see he was in his turtleneck and lab-coat. “N-NO! I just haven’t gotten changed yet!” Raymond gasped and got off the couch and grabbed Venomous.

“Let me help! please!!!” He pleaded, the other two heard and pleased as well. 

Venomous smiled and rolled his eyes, “Fine you can help..” The three cheered and pulled Venomous into another room. they all pulled out makeup and tackled Venomous all fighting to put their mark on Venomous. 

He could barely breathe with all the product, Raymond then stepped away and took the packaged suit from Venomous’s hands and unfolded it. “Oooh nice rose accents!” Raymond complimented then helped Venomous into it. 

After they were done Venomous viewed himself in the mirror, his eye liner was uneven, the lipstick was off his lips at some parts, way too much blush. He glanced at the bots who looked so hopeful, he sighed and smiled at them. 

Fink walked in and screamed at her boss’s look, “BOSS YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A DISASTER!”

Venomous saw the bots get upset so he posed dramatically. “I don’t know Fink I for one really like it.” Shannon laughed and stuck her tongue out at Fink. He walked over and kneeled down, “Sorrey Fink I didn’t want to upset them.. you look great by the way..” 

Hours later, people were getting seated at ceremony, Jethro handled entrance as he sat in front of the reserved building. Fink peeked from the door to see everyone seated, “Box-boss look! so many people…” Boxman looked out to see just about everyone he knew, he even saw KO with Carol and Mr Gar. 

“Man I never thought I’d see them at my wedding.. “

Fink felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked and saw an anxious Darrell. “What is it?” He leaned down and whispered to her and she began to get nervous. “I-I’ll be back!!” 

“Wait what? DARRELL FINK!!” He shouted but they were already too far. Boxman felt a sinking worry in his chest. “Hmm…”

Fink and Darrell met up with the other bots, “What do you MEAN you can’t find boss!” Fink hissed, Shannon and Raymond winced. 

Shannon laughed nervously, “Well...he said he was gonna be right back and it's been like..” Raymond butted in “AN HOUR!” He shouted until Fink covered his mouth. 

“Shushhh people are gonna hear you! I got an idea..” She growled that she has to resort to this.

Walking out she approached KO and pulled on his sleeve. “KO..I”

KO waved and smiled, “Oh! Hi Fink!!!” She sighed and leaned in.

“We need your help we can’t find boss…” 

“YOU CAN'T FIND VENOMOUS!!” KO shouted, Fink growled. 

“Shut up idiot!!!” Fink hissed then Carol got up and kneeled down to Fink. 

“If you can’t find him, maybe I can help? KO too of course.” Carol offered, Fink seemed hesitant but she knew they knew him well. 

“Fine just..don’t make a scene.”

KO jumped out of his seat, “GREAT!” 

They all bolted out the building, Carol held the door of the car for Fink and KO. “Not surprised he leaves someone waiting..again..” She gripped the wheel. “I only got a few ideas where he could be..” She admitted while starting the car. 

They drove first to their apartment, Fink got them inside and they looked around. “BOSS!!”

KO looked around and saw a display of pictures, he grabbed them. One was Venomous and Boxman at some party, one family photo, Venomous and Boxman again but they were at some cabin. “They look so happy..I don’t understand why he’d just run off..”

Carol frowned and patted his back, “Sometimes people find something that distracts them and they risk everything for it..even love.” She explained weakly.

“Not here..” Fink sighed, they returned to the car and went to Boxman’s cabin. No sign of him there either. 

“Mommy you dated Venomous where was his favorite places?” KO asked with a pout while tugging on her dress.

Carol pursed her lips, “That was such a long time ago peanut I don’t know if Venomous goes there anymore.”

“Pleeeeease mommy! It’s for love!!” KO begged with large eyes. Carol huffed then smiled ruffling his hair. The two drove to the old P.O.I.N.T headquarters she scanned her card and walked in. 

Fink and KO looked around, Fink saw pictures of laserblast and jumped to get it. “Boss looked like this? pfft what a dork..” KO snatched the photo. “HEY!” 

KO sighed, “Don’t disrespect him!” 

Carol walked in between them and held the photo, she chuckled. “I remember this..” She then sighed and put the photo back. “He isn’t here kids c’mon I got...one more idea.” 

The drive was lengthy but there it was, the donut shop. It was a vacant lot now, parking they gasped. Venomous was there standing in the lot when he heard a car door he looked behind him and jolted.

“How did you kids find me- oh heh hi Carol.” Venomous noticed all of them glaring at him and he sighed, “I was gonna come back...I think…” 

Carol shoved a finger in his chest, “You choose your wedding day to reminisce? I refuse to let you leave Boxman at the altar to leave someone waiting...again..” She growled as she marched closer. 

“I-I..just don’t know if I’ll be a good husband I mean..” He stared down at the lot, “I left you here and let you all believe I was dead..” 

“Don’t give me that Venomous..”

Venomous looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Huh?” Suddenly his shoulders were grabbed. 

“IM NOT letting you leave him waiting… you got two options either you marry Boxman or you go and tell him you don’t want to be together.” She huffed and tightened her grip on the other making Venomous gasp. 

“O-Okay!! look I’ll get in my car and-“ 

Carol dragged him to her car and shoved him in the back. He glanced to see Fink beside him Venomous petted her when she leaned against him. 

“DAD NOOOOOOO!!!” Darrell cried as he tried to hold Boxman back from leaving the dressing room. 

“What is UP with you Darrell the wedding began ten minutes ago! let me go!!” Boxman yelled struggling against his grasps.

“Uhh I-I am not ready to have a new daddy! Your the only one!” Darrell lied to get him to stay, Boxman paused and turned to him. 

“Darrell you won’t lose me It’ll be like it has always been.”

Darrell loosened his grip, “Really?” 

“Of course Darrell now can you let me go?” Boxman noticed he already loosened and tugged Darrell and got out of his hold. 

“WAIT DAD!” Suddenly Shannon and Raymond jumped on Boxman and held him to the ground. “DON'T GO!!!” They cried.

Boxman groaned and kicked around, “Kids!!! This is getting ridiculous I am not leaving you I am just getting married!” He shoved them and pushed opened the door. 

Raymond sighed, “We were just trying to help you father…” All the bots frowned at each other and looked down. 

Boxman walked down the aisle and noticed KO and Carol weren’t there, or Fink. What was going on? Ahead of him he didn’t see Venomous, something is wrong. He ran at the altar and saw Ernesto standing awkwardly.

“Where is PV?” He asked him but Ernesto only shrugged. Boxman’s shoulders dropped, “You..don’t know?..” He entered the room behind the altar to see it completely empty.

He stormed back to see everyone staring at him sadly. Boxman felt his face heat up, “No..he didn’t..” He grabbed his face and screamed. “EVERYONE GET OUT!” Quickly people got up to run out until the door slammed open to show Fink, KO, Carol, and Venomous. Boxman looked up his eyes pouring with tears and his face flushed he clenched his fist.

Venomous gasped when seeing Boxman, he began slowly walking down the aisle. “Box I am so sorry…” He paused then sighed as he kept walking. “I’m so scared, I never had someone know me as deeply as you, someone who loved me after everything I did, someone who understood me..” He walked up the steps and held Boxman’s hands. 

“I don’t want to lose you again, I apologize for being late but..I’m ready..if you are?” 

Boxman began to sob, “You idiot of course I’m ready! I love you!!” He tackled him, “Nobody ever truly liked me until I met you, nobody took me seriously, nobody wanted to handle me..except you..” 

Venomous blushed as he was on the ground with Boxman flushed and teary eyed above him, cob he looked amazing. He teared up then the two broke out in laughter holding each other. 

“So uhh sirs are we gonna continue the ceremony because the vows and rings..” Ernesto interrupted, Boxman rolled his eyes and snatched the box and opened it and held Venomous’s hand. 

“Well...I do..” Boxman lifted the ring above Venomous’s finger. “What about you?” 

Venomous looked down at his hand then at Boxman and nodded. “I do..” Boxman slipped the ring on him and the two kissed. The crowd hesitated then began to clap. 

After the reception the wedding was over and everyone went home Boxman and Venomous sat in their bedroom. “What are you doing boxy?” 

Boxman took out a notebook, and grinned as he began to write. 

Venomous looked over, “You still do those?”

Boxman laughed, “No just..for old times sake.” Venomous kissed his cheek and Boxman tossed the notebook. 

Log 3555, 

Just married! Don’t let PV know I still do these!


End file.
